In the automotive industry, it is known to use a bearing comprising an inner ring, an outer ring and rolling elements, arranged in a volume between the rings, for constituting a clutching-declutching bearing and making it possible to control a diaphragm spring which is an example of a declutching mechanism known per se. Such a bearing can be incorporated into a clutch bearing device which includes a metal sleeve for reception of a control device and a flange for sealing a reception volume for the rolling elements. The sealing flange is centered in the inner bore of the inner ring. The sealing flange is mounted in a self-centering manner relative to the inner ring. The self-centering function of the sealing flange is guaranteed when the inner ring supports the metal sleeve via a contact surface. The contact between the inner ring and the metal sleeve should be guaranteed for any clearance movements of the clutch bearing device. When the contact between these parts is interrupted, because of a clearance movement of the device, the self-centering and sealing functions of the flange are compromised.
Such a contact, between the inner ring and the metal sleeve, in order to center the sealing flange, can be obtained, as known for example from WO-A-2009/095101, with a device, where a support plate is inserted between the inner ring and the metal sleeve for guaranteeing a continuous support between the inner ring and the metal sleeve. However, the insertion of an additional element has a considerable impact on the cost and on the assembling difficulties of the clutch bearing device.
In addition, it is known from FR-A-2 898 951 that the support function between the inner ring and the metal sleeve can be obtained by increasing the contact surface area. For this purpose, the metal sleeve is equipped with a radial shoulder. This approach has, however, a negative consequence on the cost and weight of the clutch bearing device.
Finally, it is known from FR-A-2 979 677, to provide the metal sleeve with a protrusion. The sealing flange is in contact with that protrusion. This contact fulfils a self-centering function. However, the contact between the inner ring and the metal sleeve is not guaranteed during a clearance movement and the protrusion of the metal sleeve is not adequate for guaranteeing the self-centering function.